


heartbeats

by polkadot



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkadot/pseuds/polkadot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleepy morning in the Burtka-Harris home.</p><p>(First line supplied by anonymous Tumblr user, as that was the challenge.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	heartbeats

Sunlight shining through the bedroom window, bodies intertwined, complete silence in the Burtka-Harris home – this is, Neil thinks, a good start to his morning.

For the moment, he’s trying to focus on memorizing lines. _Trying_ being the operative word; the words on the page in front of him seem curiously insubstantial when compared with the regular whisper of David’s breath on the back of his neck, the dead weight of David’s leg flung haphazardly over his own, the long stretch of David’s body pressed up against his back.

David’s the cuddliest sleeping person Neil’s ever known, and it’s not even a proper contest.

Yet Neil can’t find it in himself to mind. 

He reaches down to turn the page of his script, trying not to dislodge the arm David’s snaked proprietarily around his waist sometime during the night. For a few seconds he thinks he’s succeeded, but then the body behind him stirs, making an interrogatively grumpy sound.

“Good morning,” Neil says, keeping his voice hushed. It’s too quiet, too sleepy in their bed for loud voices or cheery greetings.

David buries his face in the back of Neil’s t-shirt, rubbing back and forth like a cat.

Neil raises an eyebrow. “What are you doing back there?”

“Waking up,” David says, and the languid slide of his half-asleep voice does things to Neil, it always has. And of the many and excellent perks to being in a relationship with a man, one of them is not having to hide or apologize for certain biological morning reactions.

He plants a foot in the mattress and uses it to lever himself into a graceful roll, throwing off David’s intertwined leg and ending up in the circle of David’s arms. “Good morning again,” he says, his face very close to David’s now, close enough to see the gleam of sleepy promises in David’s half-open eyes.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” David says, glaring pointedly over Neil’s shoulder at his discarded script. Neil’s going to have to remember to move that if this situation develops as he expects, or it’ll end up a crumpled mess. “Were you just going to waste the whole morning running lines in your head?”

Neil laughs, resting his forehead against David’s, suppressing a small shiver as David’s hand tightens against the small of his back. “You need your beauty sleep. And it’s barely eight.”

“Still,” David says. “We don’t get to give the twins to their grandparents very often. We should have taken full advantage of our morning to ourselves.”

Neil can still feel the caress of the morning sunshine on the back of his neck, even as he leans closer to David, the time for conversation rapidly waning. “I call this taking full advantage of our morning.”

“Running lines in your head with me draped all over you?” David says, wryly. “You know you should shove me off. I don’t even wake up.”

Neil kisses him, because he can’t resist one moment longer, not here in their bed, tangled in the sheets, with David’s lips so temptingly near. David’s kisses back are slow, unhurried, like the beams of sunshine stretching toffee-slow across the room, signalling the advent of another day.

“Maybe I like it,” Neil says, when they break for air. He hesitates for a moment, because they don’t really do soppy; he can’t say _I like having you near_ or _Listening to you breathing makes me feel at home_ , and he definitely can’t say _Our heartbeats synchronizing gives me the chills_.

Instead he says lightly, “You’re warm.”

David’s eyes sparkle, catching the morning light, and Neil thinks David hears a little of what he’s not saying, because his lips part and the arm around Neil’s back is pulling him closer, if that’s even possible. 

“Well, I’m more fun when I’m awake,” David says, grinning, and then he’s rolling them in the sheets, pushing Neil down on his back and climbing on top.

Neil has the distinct feeling that the sunlit peace of their bedroom is about to be shattered. 

(His hands tightening on David’s hips – David’s mouth under his jaw, sucking and biting – Neil’s head thumping back into the pillows – David grinding down against him, free and open and laughing – their legs and arms tangling, fitting together perfectly – David’s heartbeat, racing against his own – )

And frankly, that’s just fine with him.


End file.
